Chimera Corps
The Chimera Corps (a.k.a Ace Corps) is a group of ace pilots hand-picked by Kycilia Zabi of the Principality of Zeon. The team has been featured in Mobile Suit Variations, but the team is the main focus of MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden. The group takes its name from the female creature of Lycia mentined in Greek mythology, born of Typhon and Echidna. Organization In MSV-R Jacobius Node mentions there is a rumor about the Chimera Corps are hiding the treasure of the Zabi family. The men of the Chimera Corps weren't just ace pilots most of them were experienced commanders able to support the unit with abundance of expertize, not just piloting skills. Normally they would have been stationed all across the frontline to raise the level of the army as a whole, but they were all brought to the same place. The strongest battalion ever made and yet Kycilia Zabi the Chimera's owner hardly ever put them to use other than the Battle of A Baoa Qu. History 'One Year War' Not much is known about the corps' early history. The actual founding is debated to have been either four weeks before the end of the war or sometime during or after the Battle of Solomon. The corps was founded by Kycilia Zabi, lone daughter of Degwin Sodo Zabi of the Principality, who also founded the covert-ops Midnight Fenrir team and established Char Aznable's 300th Independent Corps for Newtypes. Despite their high status, the Chimera was not deployed very often, possibly due to the Federation advancing on A Baoa Qu. The battalion was largely broken into four units the mother ship and the support ships formed one fleet. Ace pilots were at the center then the fleet escorts served as reserved for the center unit. Lastly, the engineering support unit also known as "Hydra." With a talented group of ace pilots, engineers, and mechanics the team often got the best of equipment from the Zeon forces. The Chimera Corps was most prominent at the Battle of A Baoa Qu and Operation Clarion, though how many members actually survived is unknown. In all there were 31 pilots in the corps, with 24 of them piloting the newest model MS-14A Gelgoog or some variation of it. Presumably, Zeon erased the records of the Corps before the Federation invaded A Baoa Qu. 'The Return of Johnny Ridden' 'Koubou no A Baoa Qu' Known Members *Brenev Auggs - Zeon's top-scoring ace, he was feared as the "One-Shot Killer". *Thomas Kurtz - In the last month of the war, he was transferred to Granada to join the Ace Corps. *Uma Lightning - A Chimera Corps member obsessed in finding Johnny Ridden and the "Minaret", a Cyber Newtype pilot. *Jacobius Node - Is a former Chimera Corps member who works for Oxner Cliff in finding Johnny Ridden. He is also the president of P.M.C. Themis, which is comprised of former Federation, Zeon, and Titans soldiers. *Johnny Ridden - He was one of the many ace pilots who fought for the Principality of Zeon during the devastating One Year War. His nickname was the "Crimson Lightning". *Gerald Sakai - A technical officer who was assigned to the Chimera Corps in the last month of the war. *David Chaseman - Chimera Corps' Major who piloted MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type in the final days of One Year War. *Aimé Diplome - Chimera Corps' First Lieutenant who piloted another unit of MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type in the final days of One Year War. *Ingrid 0 - A Cyber Newtype pilot assigned to the Chimera Corps near the end of the war. *Siemens Wilheld *Cristobal *Mason *Brooks Picture Gallery Chimera.jpg References Chimera corps 0079.png Chimera corps Hydra.png Chimera corps Hydra B.png Trivia "Revenge of Ide" can be understood as a reference to *Space Runaway Ideon for his connection with a multi-headed monster identical to a chimera, besides the "Ide" marked after "Revenge". [Century Mobile Suit Teams